None
The invention relates generally to fuel dispensing nozzles and, more specifically, to an improved apparatus for straightening the flow of fuel out of tip of the nozzle spout.
In general, a fuel dispensing system, such as a system for dispensing liquid fuel such as gasoline at a gas or service station, includes a storage tank, a pump, a delivery hose connected at one end to the pump and a dispensing nozzle at the other end of the hose. The dispensing nozzle generally has a handle structure, an actuator for opening the nozzle and permitting flow, and an elongated spout designed to fit into a vehicle fuel tank fill neck.
The pattern of the fuel as it exits the spout can affect how well the nozzle can fill up a vehicle. If the pattern fans out, then there are problems filling up the vehicle tank. In general, when the vehicle tank is filled up the air/vapors in the empty tank have to exit the tank through the same conduit, or fill neck, that the fuel travels into the tank. This conduit is generally larger than the spout O.D. If the spray pattern of fuel expands out to fill the I.D of the conduit, the exiting air/vapors have to exit back through the fuel flow and tend to blow some of the fuel back onto the nozzle sensing port which is operatively connected to a shut-off, as known in the art. This blowback will cause the nozzle to shut off. This requires the customer to restart the nozzle, which is inconvenient for the customer. If the pattern of fuel does not expand, then there is room in the conduit for the air/vapors to escape without affecting the fuel flow or prematurely shutting off the nozzle.
With nozzles of known designs, there can be a fitting on the bottom inside of the spout. This fitting interrupts the flow of fuel and creates the spray pattern. In the past, others have attempted to control the flow by employing elongated X-shaped or V-shaped deflectors within the nozzle adjacent the discharge opening. The devices were made of metal, could deteriorate or corrode, and sometimes interfered with the sensing port that is connected to an automatic shut-off to halt fuel flow when the vehicle fuel tank is full.
Some nozzles avoid this fitting by adding a separate coaxial flow chamber for the fuel to flow out of. These types of nozzles have a good xe2x80x9cnon-sprayxe2x80x9d flow pattern, but by causing the fuel to flow through a smaller coaxial tube, the exit velocity is much greater than with a conventional spray spout. This increased exit velocity can cause problems with fill necks that are not straight. This jet of fuel will hit a bend in the fill neck and break up spraying back on the sensing port, resulting in the same shut of condition that is caused by an expanding spray pattern.
It would be helpful, therefore, to have an apparatus in the spout that controls the flow of fuel out of the nozzle, resulting in a tight, low velocity stream.
It is among the various aspects and objects of the present invention to provide an apparatus for positioning within the discharge nozzle of the fuel-dispensing nozzle to provide for a tightened and low velocity stream of fuel from the nozzle to control undesirable spraying of fuel.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide for such an apparatus that provides tightened and low velocity stream of fuel from the nozzle to control undesirable shut off of fuel flow.
One aspect of the invention is directed toward a choke positionable within the discharge spout of the fuel-dispensing nozzle to constrict and align the flow of fuel and slow the velocity of the fuel stream.
A preferred embodiment of the choke of the present invention includes an annular frame having a circumference slightly less than the circumference of the bore of the nozzle spout so that the body fits snugly within the spout adjacent the output opening of the spout. The choke has a concentric hub connected to the frame by three, relatively narrow struts positioned equidistant around the hub. The hub has a generally solid, cylindrical fore section extending toward the spout opening and an open ended, tubular aft section. A duct extends from the tubular aft section, through one strut and the frame, to the sensing port which is operatively connected to a shut-off.
When fuel flows through the spout toward the output opening, it is slowed and divided into three streams at the choke. The streams of fuel flow along the fore section of the hub and converge, somewhat compressed and generally aligned, near the output opening of the spout. The compressed, linearly align fuel stream then exits the output opening with less spraying or splashing.